(1) Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to barometric altimeters. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to a barometric altimeter employing a solid-state, integrated circuit pressure transducer.
(2) Discussion of the Prior Art
Existing mechanical altimeters are expensive to manufacture and need frequent calibration which involves many critical adjustments. Thus, the recent development of a solid-state integrated circuit pressure transducer has spurred the search for a practical solid-state barometric altimeter for use in civil and military aircraft, radiosonde weather balloons, and the like. Such a solid-state altimeter would possess significant advantages over existing mechanical designs because IC transducers are highly accurate, temperature compensated and readily field replaceable.